Nobody could have done love better
by iltnlock
Summary: A brief one-shot of what happened after the finale. Bad summary, so just read it.


They were frustrated at one another.

Five years ago, it began. Chloe had woken up to find that the boy, that she had just admitted she loved, was dead. All because of her. A human couldn't be intimate with a Mai, and this was just yet another example. Chloe didn't even know what was going on at the time, due to her recovery of dying on the staircase.

It didn't take her long to figure out. After she realized that Brian was dead, she ran. She didn't care that there were multiple people out and about trying to kill her and her loved ones. She just needed to get away.

Amy and Paul had tried to stop her, but she was stronger. Chloe sprinted from the tragic scene to the nearest rooftop. She then took off into the starry night time air surrounding San Francisco.

Meanwhile, Alek was battling it out with his brother, whom had just poisoned his Aunt Valentina and stabbed his cousin Jasmine. He wasn't in any happier of a mind than Chloe.

After Alek had killed and disposed of his brother, who he didn't care an ounce for, he mended to his beloved. Jasmine's wound was too deep to be saved. Alek still tried, but it was to no avail.

Valentina refused any help from Alek until he attended to her daughter. Once Alek had figured out that there was no hope for the teenage Mai, he turned his attention to her mother. Valentina was able to indicate an anti-poison.

Within a few days, Valentina was back to full health, but she was still miserable. Alek was mad with himself that he hadn't gotten to the situation sooner. It wasn't his fault, but he refused to believe it. He also kicked himself for walking out on Chloe. He had gotten upset with her when he overheard her say she loved Brian. Little did he know that young Chloe barely knew what love was.

But it didn't matter what Chloe thought of him, since he wasn't talking to her anyways. He would have gotten over his anger and let Chloe comfort him while he comforted her. But she wasn't anywhere to be found.

Valentina was trying to be strong and locate Chloe, but it wasn't very hard to see that she was still grieving.

Chloe knew she couldn't hide forever. She owed it to her friends to say her final goodbyes. After three days, she turned around and went home, where she belonged.

She didn't feel any better at home, though. She walked into her house to find her mom laying dead on the floor. In her hands was a note that read "Paybacks". Chloe knew immediately whom had done this to her innocent mother. The Order.

The Order was to blame for almost all of Chloe's problems. The Order had killed her mother.

As if her life wasn't hard enough to handle, Chloe now had to plan a funeral. It ended up being a small funeral. Chloe didn't know how she was able to pull through for Meredith, but she did. She buried her mom with a promise to stay strong, get good grades, and find love. Had her mother still been alive, it is exactly what she would have ordered Chloe to do.

All three funerals happened to fall on the same Saturday.

Chloe went to Brian's first. She didn't go in because of the many Order members paying their respects. She silently said her goodbyes and her apologies from across the street. She wasn't lying when she said she wouldn't even care if the Order killed her right then and there. This life was beginning to be too much for her to handle.

Alek had let his manly ego go and let himself cry in front of everyone. There had been nobody closer to him than his cousin. He cried over her limp body for hours. Burying her was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

But he did it.

When Chloe stopped by to Jasmine's funeral, she saw Valentina. Neither of them felt like discussing a single care in the world. Chloe knew she would get disciplined at one time. She didn't quite consider herself off the hook.

Alek saw Chloe come in. He urged himself to go speak with her. But he knew it was too hard. Alek loved her. And as far as he knew, she didn't love him back.

But Chloe did love him, she just didn't know it yet.

Chloe went to her mother's funeral service. She cried. Many people stopped by and hugged her and said their blessings. But she didn't care. Nothing in the world could make her feel better.

Towards the end of the showing, Chloe was alone. Everybody had came and said their respects. Chloe was the only person left.

She trembled to the casket to give her mother her final goodbye before she left. It was hard but she did it. She began to cry.

"Mom, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I never got the chance to tell you about myself. I know that you would have accepted me. You're too kind and open hearted not to. But I should have told you. But I was scared and I kept it from you. And because of that, you're no longer with me. I'll never be able to repay you for everything you've done for me. And I'll always live with that regret. But you have always wanted me to be happy. It's going to be hard, but I promise I'll try, just for you. And I think I found someone that can make me happy. The problem is that I keep pushing him away and I don't know if he'll ever talk to me again. The funny part is that you've already met him. I know that you didn't like him at first, but if you had really gotten the chance to know him, he would've grown on you. Underneath his shell he's sweet. He always knows how to make me laugh and he knows how to keep me safe. He's cute and he has an adorable accent. Sometimes he can be a jerk, but he's really a squishy guy. I keep pushing him away, but he keeps coming back. I think I just might have him wrapped around my finger. And if I can get him to talk to me, I promise I won't ruin it…again. I'm actually pretty good at that. I just hope he'll give me another chance. I think he kinda stole my heart. Just make sure that you keep an eye on me. I'll need it. Mostly, I just want you to see that you raised me good, and I want you to see me be happy. I'll never forget you, mom. And I'll always love you." She said.

Chloe blew a kiss at her mother's body. She grabbed a nearby tissue and dabbed at hey eyes before turning around to head home. In the doorway was a stubborn blonde leaning his back against the frame.

Chloe stopped dead in her tracks to stare at him.

Alek had heard the entire conversation Chloe had had. He didn't interrupt her. He knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop, but he wanted to know how Chloe truly felt about him. It made him happy to know that he wasn't wasting his time with her. He also knew that there was no way he could be angry with her.

"Heard the whole thing?" She asked him, as she slowly began to walk towards him.

He walked over to her, meeting her halfway.

Without a single word Alek cupped Chloe's cheeks and kissed her passionately. Chloe didn't object. She joined in and kissed him back.

Chloe had hated being alone, so Alek had moved into her mom's house. They helped each other along the way and comforted each other. They were in love and they knew nothing could ever make them split from one another.

The year after the deaths, they visited all three graves. Alek didn't mind going to Brian's grave with her. He finally understood that they had just been friends.

Nothing else really happened for the next few months.

Chloe and Alek laid on the roof under the midnight stars. They were finally having the conversation that they had been putting off for weeks. Graduation was just around the corner and they hadn't even talked about their college plans yet.

"I got a few different scholarships for basketball." Alek said while Chloe snuggled into him.

"Yeah?" She asked. "Are you going to go?"

"Would you want me to? Be honest." He said.

"I want you to do whatever makes you happy." She said.

"Then I'll stay." He said.

"What? Why?" Chloe said sitting up to look at him.

"Because you are what makes me happy." He said, running his hands through her hair.

She laid back down into his side and he put his arm around her.

"I want you to go." She said.

"I don't want to leave you." He admitted.

"I'll come with you." She offered.

"Chloe, what classes would you possibly take there? We can spend a few years apart, we'll be fine." He said, even though it hurt him just to think about it.

"Absolutely not. Besides, I don't want to go to college." She said.

"You need to go to college." He said sternly.

"Why? My job in life is to Unite the Mai. What good is a degree going to do me? It would be better if I just trained and studied my culture." She said.

Chloe knew that this would frustrate him, but she also knew that she wasn't going to attend college.

Alek wanted her to go, but he knew how stubborn she was going to be.

Chloe had ended up living with Alek. She would train while he had games or practice. While he was at class, she studied. She became insanely smart about her prophecies and her background.

She had discovered a few things about her life. She was supposed to meet her life long mate early in life. She knew it was Alek. She hadn't told him yet, but she knew.

She her next death would be the most tragic of them all. She didn't know exactly what it entailed, but she feared it.

She also discovered that she would earn three blessing before she was thirty. She wondered what that one had meant, but she sighed and decided a surprise would be better.

Many years had passed. Alek had become a professional basketball player. Once he had finished with that, he began coaching.

Chloe had United the Mai by the time she was thirty four. It had been a difficult task, but she did it. She came out with two lives left.

A week before her thirtieth birthday, Chloe found out that she was expecting her third and final child. When she realized she was pregnant, she called it her third blessing and the final prophecy had made sense.

Their first two children had been daughters. Nearly physically identical to Chloe, and nearly personality identical to Alek. When their first son was born, they were pleased to see Chloe's caring side in him, with Alek's adorable features.

Their kids lived happy lives. They weren't hunted by the Order, who they didn't even know about because it no longer existed. They were just happy.

Chloe died her eighth death in a car accident. Alek was worried that she only had one left, but Chloe was happy. She finally considered herself even with Alek and normal like everyone else.

Alek only lived long enough to see his first granddaughter marry. And poor old, seventy nine year old Chloe died of heartbreak a week after the love of her life.

Their children were sad to see them go, and they cried. Their grandchildren cried right along with them.

One day, a few months after the deaths of the greatest couple to ever live, the eldest child received a phone call.

It turned out that a savings box was found that had belonged to Chloe. In it was a book about the life of the Uniter. Chloe had written it during her free time while Alek created his career.

Each of the three children read it. They learned the complete truth about their parents and the great lives they had had.

And they ended the book with smiles and tears of joy.

Nobody could have done love better.


End file.
